Runaway! Please don't!
by LittleDeviL94
Summary: BAD SUMMARY! Yoongi yang sudah menjalani hidup bahagianya harus mengingat kembali masa2 pahit kembali ketika Jimin kembali datang dihadapannya. MinYoon / MinGa/ Yoonmin / Slight TaeKook/Vkook/NamJin
1. Chapter 1

_**Seharusnya aku update cerita lama...**_

 _ **Bukannya ngepost cerita baru :"**_

 _ **Sedang stuck dengan NamJin.. tak mengerti... sedang tak dapat feel mo nulis gmn T^T**_

 _ **Maafkan.. Ini ff baru.. YoonMin... Tp janji aku bakal ngusahain cepet update cerita terbengkalai lainnya.. Love you guys..**_

.

.

. _ **Enjoy...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel berbunyi.

Yoongi berjalan dengan langkah malasnya menuju pintu apartemennya. Memutar knop pintunya.

Senyuman secerah mentari pagi yang menyilaukan menyambutnya saat ia membuka pintu itu. Senyuman yang sudah sangat lama tak ia lihat. Senyum seorang Park Jimin. Teman masa kecilnya yang selalu bersamanya sampai dia SMA.

Tunggu..

Apa baru saja aku bilang Park Jimin?!

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Yoongi menatap horror namja lebih muda di depannya lalu mencoba menutup pintu secepat mungkin. Tapi terlambat, Jimin menahan pintu apartemen itu dan memaksa masuk ke dalam apartemen itu.

"Keluar dari rumahku! SE-KA-RANG!" Yoongi berteriak histeris.

Jimin hanya melenggang masuk ke dalam tak memperdulikan teriakan melengking di belakangnya dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa lalu menyalakan televisi. Yoongi setengah berlari masuk ke dalam ruang tamu saat mulai sadar kalau ia diacuhkan di rumahnya sendiri. Kini Yoongi berdiri di depan Jimin, membelakangi televisi, menatap Jimin dengan tatapan marah dan tidak suka.

"Hyung.. Aku ingin menonton tv.. Atau... kau mau melakukan striptis di depanku? Aku tak keberatan." Jimin menunjukkan senyuman mesum terbaiknya membuat Yoongi semakin naik darah.

"Park Jimin. Keluar dari rumahku sekarang juga! Untuk apa kau ke sini? Aku tak ingin melihatmu lagi!"

Yoongi ingin sekali menusuk namja di depannya dengan pisau. Dia bahkan heran bagaimana mungkin Jimin bisa menemukan alamatnya setelah hampir 15 tahun Yoongi sukses di telan bumi. Oke mungkin berlebihan. Setidaknya dia berhasil pergi dari hidup namja di depannya saat ini.

"Aku merindukanmu hyung."

Belum sempat Yoongi menyemburkan amarahnya tapi Jimin menyeringai dan menunjukkan layar ponselnya ke arah Yoongi. Yoongi membulatkan bola matanya, seluruh badannya kaku, terasa dingin. Keringat dingin mulai menetes dari pelipisnya.

"A-apa y-yang kau inginkan?" suaranya bergetar, ia merasa takut.

Jimin menekan tombol play pada layar ponselnya. Lalu sebuah video mulai berputar di sana. Yoongi reflek menutup telinganya dan badannya jatuh terduduk di lantai karena kakinya sudah lemas oleh rasa takutnya yang tak ingin ia ingat lagi.

Jimin menyeringai melihat reaksi namja lebih tua di hadapannya. Kondisi Yoongi saat ini membuat Jimin bisa mengamati dengan jelas bagaimana sosok indah di depannya. Kulit putih seputih gula yang terlihat menggiurkan. Tubuh yang selalu saja lebih mungil darinya. Surai mint yang terlihat begitu lembut. Pipinya yang sedang bersemu bak tomat segar yang minta digigit. Bibir plum yang kini bergetar seolah minta dilumat. Jangan lupa bahu dan paha putih tak bernoda milik Yoongi. Salahkan Yoongi yang mengenakan pakaian kebesaran dan celana pendek di dalam rumahnya saat tidur.

Yoongi memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dan mencoba menutup telinganya sekuat mungkin agar tidak mendengarkan suara dari rekaman video yang terpampang di layar ponsel di hadapannya.

 _"Ah... ah.. Jimh... Ughhh... ber..hen..tihhh..."_

 _"Argh..ssshhh..."_

 _" ah... there... Jims... Faster... Argghh... ah..."_

 _"You're tight.. ah.. so good.. ini terlalu nikmat..."_

 _"Ah.. Jimin... Jimin..Jimin... aku... ah... ah..."_

 _"Bersama sayang..."_

 _"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..."_

Yoongi semakin mengeratkan tangannya untuk menutup telinganya dan semakin memejamkan matanya dengan sekuat tenaga seolah tak ingin tahu dan mengingat apa yang sedang dihadapannya. Sampai sebuah tangan menyentuh tangannya dan membuatnya terbelalak kaget. Nafas Yoongi memburu seperti seorang yang baru selesai lari sprint. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Hyung. Kau sangat manis bahkan sebelum aku menyesapmu aku sudah bisa merasakan betapa manisnya dirimu. Aku merindukanmu hyung. Bahkan seluruh sel tubuhku menjeritkan dirimu."

Jimin mencengkram tangan Yoongi dan membisikkan kalimat itu.

"Seluruh sel di tubuhku membencimu." Yoongi mendesis dan menyentak tangan Jimin tapi genggaman tangan Jimin bukan terlepas tapi malah mengerat.

"Lepaskan aku tuan Park." Yoongi semakin menark tangannya tapi yang ia dapatkan malah cengkraman Jimin yang semakin kuat.

Jimin menarik Yoongi ke atas sofa, membanting tubuh mungil itu ke atas sofa dan menindihnya. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali Jimin menindih tubuh mungil kesayangannya ini. Begitu hangat, menggairahkan, membutakan seluruh indranya.

Jimin menyerang leher putih mulus milik Yoongi, mengecupnya.. menjilatnya.. menyesapnya membuat tanda merah yang membuat Jimin menyeringai bahagia. Akhirnya ia bisa menandai leher putih mulus itu. Menyesap aroma dan rasa manis dari namja yang lebih tua tapi mungil itu. Yoongi hanya bisa mengerang, tangannya mencoba mendorong badan Jimin sekuat tenaga. Jimin yang mulai merasa terganggu kini mencengkram kedua tangan Yoongi, menahannya dengan satu tangan di atas kepala Yoongi. Bukan hal yang sulit untuknya karna Jimin selalu rajin untuk ke gym melatih otot-ototnya.

Jimin menurunkan satu tangannya untuk menyibakkan kaos kebesaran milik Yoongi, menyesap kuat nipple milik Yoongi dan memelintir satu lagi nipplenya.

"Arrrgghhh... Hen..ti..ka...akh..."

Yoongi menggelinjang nikmat tapi tak ingin mengakuinya. Dia hanya ingin Jimin berhenti sekarang. Selagi Yoongi masih dalam kewarasannya. Dia tak ingin mengingat masa lalu. Bagaimana ia merasakan dan mendambakan sentuhan kasar namja lebih muda di atasnya. Yoongi hanya tidak ingin dirinya kecewa dan terpuruk karena Jimin lagi.

"Ahhhh... Hentikan.. Kau... Menjijikkan..."

Yoongi semakin melengkingkan suaranya ketika Jimin meremas bagian selatan Yoongi dan mulai menggesekkan tangannya di bagian luar celana pendek katun itu. Seolah tuli, Jimin bukannya berhenti tapi semakin menjadi. Ia menekankan miliknya yang tertutup celana jeans ke milik Yoongi yang masih terbalut rapi pula. Menekannya kuat dengan gerakan yang intens.

"Ah... akh.. Stophhhh..."

Pertahanan Yoongi hancur. Ia tak bisa lagi berhenti mendesah. Sudah 15 tahun semenjak terakhir kali Yoongi berhubungan seintim ini dengan orang lain. Ya sudah 15 tahun. Bayangkan saja ia menahan semuanya selama 15 tahun ini. Bukannya dia tidak solo. Tapi rasanya begitu berbeda. Ia sudah tak bisa mengontrol hormonnya yang ia tahan selama ini meledak begitu saja karena namja yang sedang mencoba memperkosanya **lagi** saat ini.

Namja yang lebih muda begitu menikmati pemandangan yang ia lihat di bawahnya. Mata sayu dengan sirat nafsu yang kuat, bibir manis yang tadi gencar menolaknya kini semakin mendesah tak karuan. Jimin semakin tak tahan dan meraup bibir manis itu. Lembut selama beberapa detik lalu melumatnya semakin kasar, melesatkan lidahnya masuk dan mengobrak-abrik mulut Yoongi.. Oh.. jangan lupakan tangan Yoongi yang masih ditahan kuat oleh Jimin yang kini sudah berada di antara kepala Yoongi dan jangan lupakan juga Jimin masih menggesekkan bagian selatan mereka berdua yang masih tertutup rapi dan menegang.

Ruang tengah itu kini semakin panas. Aktivitas bergairah itu masih terus berlanjut semakin liar bak bara api yang sedang berkobar.

"Nghhh..mmpphhh.."

Yoongi sudah tak bisa melawan nafsu yang kini meledak dalam dirinya. Sungguh ia bahkan sudah lupa barusan dia merasa sangat jijik saat Jimin menyentuhnya tapi kini ia malah menikmati setiap sentuhan dan perlakuan kasar Jimin yang membuatnya menginginkan lebih.

"Eommaaaaa aku pul- APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA EOMMA!"

Suara berat yang mengerang begitu keras di depan pintu ruang tengah bak guyuran es di atas permukaan kulit Yoongi. Semua kegiatan panas di ruangan itu berhenti seakan mereka semua membeku. Badan Yoongi kini berubah dingin seperti es. Letupan gairah yang dirasakannya menghilang begitu saja.

Seorang namja berumur belasan tahun sedang memandang kedua orang di atas sofa itu. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya ia memandang namja yang sedang menindih eommanya. Ya.. Yoongi adalah eommanya. Namja muda itu bergerak mendekati sofa menarik kerah Jimin hingga Jimin terjungkal dari atas sofa dan kini ia menarik eommanya dan memeluknya erat.

"Eomma tidak apa-apa?" lelaki muda itu memeluk Yoongi dengan erat seperti tak ingin kehilangan.

"T-tae.. Aku baik-baik saja. Bisa kau lepaskan pelukanmu? Aku sesak nafas." Yoongi mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan namja yang memanggilnya eomma.

Jimin terdiam memandang pemandangan yang sedang terjadi dihadapannya. _'Eomma? Siapa yang eomma?'_ Pertanyaan itu muncul begitu saja. Ia masih terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. Matanya mengerjab seperti orang bodoh yang kehilangan pikirannya saat itu.

Menyadari tatapan dari Jimin, Yoongi pun berdiri dan menarik Jimin untuk segera keluar dari apartemennya. Yoongi mendorong Jimin keluar pintu dan anehnya ia menurut begitu saja padahal sedari tadi ia memaksakan dirinya untuk masuk ke rumah itu. Setibanya Jimin di luar wilayah Yoongi ia baru tersadar.

"Pergilah..."

Belum sempat Jimin menanggapi ucapan Yoongi tiba-tiba pintu dihadapannya sudah tertutup dan terdengar suara kunci yang diputar. Jimin hanya menghela nafas dan kembali ke mobilnya dan pulang ke rumah dengan pikiran berkecamuk tak karuan mencoba memproses apa yang barusan terjadi.

.

.

.

"Itu tadi pacar Eomma? Apa Tae mengganggu Eomma tadi? Tapi Tae tak suka Eomma dikasari seperti tadi walau kalian akan bercinta di ruang tengah bahkan di atas bantal kesayangan Tae... Kenapa tidak di-"

"Min Taehyung." Potong Yoongi menghentikan ocehan anaknya yang seperti kereta shinkansen tanpa rem itu. "Dia hanya teman Eomma. Tak lebih. Dan kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Yang kau lihat tadi lupakan saja." Lanjut Yoongi.

"Tapi Eom-"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian. Atau kau tak dapat uang jajan minggu depan." Namja yang bernama Min Taehyung itu hanya diam mencebik ke Yoongi. "Kau mau makan siang?" Yoongi mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia tak ingin anaknya menanyainya lebih lanjut soal hal tadi.

"Tidak Eomma. Hari ini aku akan piknik bersama Kookie. Seokjin-Eomma memasak bekal bersama Kookie untuk kami makan siang ini. Dan ini untuk Eomma." Taehyung menyerahkan kotak makan ke Yoongi sambil tersenyum. Cengiran kotak khas milik anaknya yang kadang seperti alien itu membuat Yoongi tersenyum tipis.

Hening sejenak.

"Eomma..."

"Hmm...?" Yoongi memakan kimbab dari dalam kotak makanan itu dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Taehyung seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Apa _ajussi_ tadi adalah _Appa_?"

"Uhukkk..." Yoongi tersedak dan Taehyung segera meraih gelas berisi air yang ada di atas meja lalu memberikan pada Yoongi sambil mengelus punggung Yoongi dengan sayang, "Apa yang- apa.. kenapa? Kenapa kau berkata begitu?"

"Bingo. Jadi benar perasaanku barusan. Kalian mau baikan? Aku tak apa kok kalau kalian baikan. Sepertinya _Appa_ juga mencintai _Eomma_. Kalau tidak untuk apa dia datang mencari eomma setelah memperkosa eomma 16 tahun yang lalu. Dibela-belain ke Jepang pula buat nyamperin Eomma."

Yoongi hanya bisa melongo melihat respon dari anaknya yang kadang kelewat dewasa menanggapi sesuatu. Memang Taehyung dan Yoongi ibu dan anak tapi mereka lebih seperti sahabat dekat yang akan selalu mendukung satu sama lain. Memang benar Jimin memperkosa Yoongi dan merekamnya lalu mengancam Yoongi selama sebulan untuk tidur dengannya setiap hari –ralat : Setiap Jimin menginginkannya. Dan lagi fakta bahwa anaknya tau adalah karena Yoongi sendiri yang bercerita. Taehyung mendesak Yoongi untuk bercerita tentang ayahnya saat ia mulai tinggal bersamanya 3 tahun yang lalu. Taehyung mengancam tidak akan mau bertemu Yoongi lagi dan kembali ke rumah orang tua Yoongi kalau ia tak menceritakan hal sebenarnya tentang ayahnya.

"Tapi Eomma.." lanjut Taehyung, "bisa tidak... kalau kalian mau begituan jangan kasar-kasar. Kan aku jadi kesal juga kalau Eomma dikasari begitu. Walau aku tau Eomma sejenis masokis yang suka bonda- AUW"

Kepala Taehyung bercumbu dengan tutup kotak makanan.

"Jaga mulutmu anak kecil. Kenapa kemesumanmu sama seperti orang itu?!" Hardik Yoongi.

"Hmm... jadi benar tadi itu Appa. Ho..ho.. Aku memang jenius.."

Yoongi menyesali kenapa anaknya begitu jenius dengan IQ yang hampir 200 dan punya firasat yang kuat seperti cenayang.

"Kau bilang kau mau piknik. Lalu kau pulang untuk apa?" Yoongi mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan lagi.

"Eummmm..." Taehyung memasang pose berpikirnya yang kadang terlihat menjijikkan di mata Yoongi, "Memberi Eomma makanan dan... Mandi?!" Taehyung berlari secepat mungkin memasuki kamarnya tak menghiraukan teriakan Yoongi yang marah karena ternyata anaknya keluyuran sedari pagi tanpa mandi.

.

.

.

Hari ini Yoongi hanya ingin tidur seharian di kamarnya. Lelah dengan apa yang terjadi tadi pagi. Tak ingin mengingatnya. Taehyung pergi pamit untuk piknik bersama Jungkook dan berkata akan pulang besok karna mau menginap di rumah Seokjin. Yoongi hanya mengiayakan. Saat ini Yoongi merebahkan dirinya di kasur nyamannya. Dia hanya ingin beristirahat dari berkas-berkas di meja kerjanya dan ingin melupakan seorang Park Jimin yang sudah memporak-porandakan hatinya.

.

.

.

.

 _ **I'm so sorry.. really. tp yang ini emang udah ada di laptop.. trus takut ceritanya kenapa2 makanya di upload.. hehe...**_

 _ **Emmm... diri ini akan sangat senang kalau kalian memberikan pendapat tentang ff inj.. kalau banyak yang suka bakal cepet update juga karna sudah ada beberapa chap di laptop tinggal upload..**_

 _ **Pelarian dari NamJin yang aku tak mengerti mau nulis apa :" /sedang kabor ceritanya**_

 _ **Maapkeun..**_

 _ **Thank you yang udah sempat membaca chap awal ini dan mau repot2 review ^_^**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Terus hyungku sayang. Gerakkan pinggulmu. Apa hanya segini saja kemampuanmu? Kurasa kau ingin aku menyebarkan video ini, bukan begitu?!" Namja lebih muda yang sedang duduk itu meremas pinggul lelaki yang sedang mengendarainya._

 _"Eungh... Jim... Aku lelah...ah.. ah..ah... eunghh..." Jawab namja yang lebih tua itu dengan suaranya yang sudah kelelahan sembari menaik turunkan pinggulnya seolah sedang berkuda._

 _PLAKKKK_

 _"Arrggghhh.." badan Yoongi terhempas ke atas kasur dan kini ia memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas. Matanya meneteskan air mata untuk ke sekian kalinya._

 _"Ya! Min Yoongi. Kau panggil aku barusan apa?" namja yang lebih muda tampak begitu marah._

 _"Oppa. Jimin-oppa."Cepat Yoongi mengkoreksi panggilannya saat ia sadar kenapa namja barusan menamparnya._

 _"Good."_

 _Jimin menyeringai menyibakkan rok yang dikenakan Yoongi –Jangan tanya kenapa Yoongi pakai set baju maid- dan kalian bisa bayangkan bagaimana Yoongi mengerang dan mendesah antara kesakitan dan nikmat karena Jimin memang selalu begitu._

 _Kasar._

 _Menyiksa._

 _Menggairahkan._

 _._

 _._

 _Sudah hampir sebulan sejak kejadian Jimin memperkosa Yoongi yang sedang dalam pengaruh obat perangsang. Siapa yang memberinya obat?_

 _Tentu saja Park Jimin._

 _Saat itu Yoongi sebenarnya juga menyukai mereka adalah teman sedari kecil. Yoongi sangat senang bersama Jimin. Begitu juga Jimin yang selalu lengket dengannya. Tapi semuanya berubah saat mereka mulai menginjak masa SMA. Jimin mulai menjauhinya. Yoongi yang merasa dijauhi mencoba mendekati Jimin lagi. Well.. Yoongi masih mencintai Jimin walaupun Jimin menjauhinya. Hanya saja ia tak tau kalau saat Jimin SMA dia itu masuk dalam jenis manusia bejat sehingga ia masuk dalam perangkap Jimin._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Ji-jimin." Takut-takut namja kecil manis yang lebih tua memanggil dominannya._

 _"Hmm..." Yang dipanggil hanya duduk diam di ranjang sambil memainkan ponselnya_

 _"Hari ini obatku habis. Lusa baru datang."_

 _"Lalu?"_

 _"Bisakah... bisakah kau memakai pengaman untuk hari ini dan besok?"_

 _Yoongi bertanya takut-takut. Tahu benar bagaimana sifat kekasih... ralat... partner? Bukan... tapi majikannya. Mereka tak pernah absen melakukan 'itu' setiap hari sejak Jimin mengancam Yoongi dengan video menggairahkan mereka._

 _Jimin meletakkan ponselnya. Memandang ke arah Yoongi yang tengah menundukkan kepalannya. 'Manis sekali hyung kesayanganku ini.' Pekiknya dalam hati sambil tersenyum._

 _"Tidak mau. Aku tak suka ada yang menghalagi. Cepat kemari!" Jawab Jimin dengan datar sembari menyembunyikan senyuman jahilnya._

 _Yoongi berjalan pelan takut-takut ke arah ranjang._

 _"Min Yoongi kubilang cepat kemari!"_

 _Jimin menepuk pahanya. Yoongi segera menaiki ranjang dan duduk di atas pangkuan Jimin._

 _"Ji-Jimin. Kumohommppphhhh..."_

 _Mulut Yoongi dibekap begitu saja dengan ciuman Jimin yang entah mengapa hari ini begitu lembut dan membuai. Tengkuk Yoongi ditarik untuk memperdalam ciuman itu._

 _"Hyungie sayang. I want you. Now!" suara serak itu memberikan sensasi menyenangkan yang menjalar di seluruh badan Yoongi._

 _Dan Yoongi berakhir mendesah berkali-kali dengan permainan Jimin yang entah mengapa malam ini terasa begitu lembut dan memabukkan dari malam-malam sebelumnya. Biasanya Yoongi merasa dirinya seorag jalang yang hanya digunakan Jimin sebagai pemuas nafsunya. Tapi malam ini terasa berbeda. Jimin begitu lembut. Begitu memabukkan dengan segala sentuhan dan gerakannya seolah Yoongi adalah kekasihnya. Yoongi tak ingin berharap lebih. Tapi biarlah Yoongi menikmati mimpinya malam ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Yoongi masih tertidur di kasur kingsize hotel itu. Namja yang ikut tertidur di sebelahnya terbangun, memandang teduh wajah manis yang sedang terlelap dalam dekapannya. Namja itu memandang dengan senyum penuh kasih sayang ke Yoongi. Membehahi poni di wajah manis itu._

 _"Kau sangat manis hyung. Aku mencintaimu." Namja itu berbisik lembut sembari mengecup lama puncak kepala Yoongi. Penuh afeksi. Penuh kasih sayang._

 _Namja itu beranjak dari ranjang dan tak lama terdengar suara pintu yang di buka lalu di tutup kembali. Tanpa namja barusan sadari, Yoongi menenggelamkan wajahnya yang kini merah padam ke dalam selimut._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Jimin sedang menikmati makan siangnya di atap sekolah ditemani angin sepoi yang membelai lembut rambutnya._

 _"HEY... CHIMCHIM... PLAYBOY KAYA YANG BRENGSEK..." Sapa seorang yang sangat berisik lalu menubruk Jimin dari belakang disertai gelak tawanya._

 _"Jung Hoseok. Ada apa? AUW.." Namja bernama Hoseok itu menggeplak kepala Jimin._

 _"Panggil aku Hyung dasar bocah." Hoseok mencebik kesal._

 _"Habis Hyung siang-siang sudah berisik." Bela Jimin._

 _"Hey.. kemarin aku melihatmu masuk ke hotel bersama si macan betina. Kau berhasil menggagahinya? Cerita-ceritalah bagaimana rasanya? Lebih enak dari jalang-jalang yang biasa kau tiduri?" Hoseok menyeringai jahil ingin tahu._

 _"Macan betina?" Jimin mengerutkan kening bingung._

 _"Min Yoongi. Diakan terkenal galak. Bahkan anak kelasku tak ada yang berani main ke kelasnya karna tiap melihatnya auranya seperti singa kelaparan. Hiiiyyy... aku saja bertemu tak sengaja dengannya sekali dan itu sudah membuatku ingin mati saja."_

 _Jimin hanya ber Oh ria mendengar curhatan dadakan sang senior yang sebenarnya menjerumuskannya ke hal-hal seperti sex dan alkohol._

 _"Jadi bagaimana rasanya? Kudengar kau dulu temannya sedari kecil."_

 _"Setidaknya tidak membosankan. Aku bisa bermain dengannya kapan saja dan bagaimanapun aku memperlakukannya dia tak menolak." Jawab Jimin santai sambil memakan sandwich yang ia beli dari kantin._

 _"Hah? Bercanda? Dia mau kau hajar di tempat tidur hanya untuk memenuhi sifat sado-mu yang kadang membuat jalang-jalang menangis tak kuat di tempat tidur?"_

 _"Kenapa tidak?! Dia menyenangkan ditiduri dan tidak lemah seperti jalang-jalang itu. Baru kali ini aku mendapatkan yang sebanding staminanya denganku. Dan aku tak perlu takut dia hamil kan?"_

 _"Tunggu.. apa kau serius dengannya? Pantas saja kau tak pernah main dengan jalang-jalang di klub malam." Tanya Hoseok dengan sedikit terkejut. Pasalnya ini pertama kalinya adik tingkatnya memuji teman ranjangnya. Biasanya dia hanya akan bilang 'Bosan..', 'tak menyenangkan', dan sebagainya._

 _"Hah? Kau bercanda hyung?"_

 _Gelak tawa kemudian menggema di atap sekolah itu. Serius? Hoseok merasa bodoh menanyakan hal itu kepada Jimin. Tentu saja Jimin tak serius. Itu pendapat Hoseok dan seseorang yang tengah memegang dadanya di balik pintu menahan sesak karna tak sengaja mendengar obrolan barusan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Aku ingin kita berhenti melakukan ini." Seorang namja manis berkulit pucat berkata kepada namja yang tengah memunggunginya._

 _"..."_

 _Namja itu membalikkan badannya. Mengernyitkan dahinya._

 _"Pardon?"_

 _"Aku ingin berhenti menjadi budak seksmu." Yoongi menyuarakan keinginannya setengah berteriak._

 _Jimin yang mulai marah mendekati Yoongi, menarik kerah seragamnya dan membanting Yoongi ke tempat tidur._

 _BUKKK..._

 _"MENJAUH DARIKU! KAU MENJIJIKKAN.. SEBAR SAJA VIDEO ITU AKU TAK PERDULI. AKU TAK MAU KAU SENTUH LAGI. KAU BISA MENYETUBUHI JALANG-JALANG DI LUAR SANA! AKU TAK SUDI KAU SENTUH LAGI..!" Yoongi terengah meneriakkan suaranya. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat ia mendengar percakapan Jimin dan Hoseok di atap membuatnya tak bisa mengontrol kalimat-kalimat emosinya bak air terjun itu. Padahal Yoongi mulai percaya bahwa Jimin membuka hatinya untuk Yoongi._

 _"AKU MEMBENCIMU. BAHKAN SELURUH SEL TUBUHKU MEMBENCIMU TUAN MUDA PARK JIMIN BRENG-"_

 _PLAKKKKKK..._

 _Sebuah tamparan menghentikan makian yang keluar dari mulut Yoongi. Yoongi menatap nanar penuh benci dan kesakitan pada namja yang barusan menamparnya. Jimin menerjang Yoongi dan mencekik leher Yoongi._

 _"Min Yoongi. Berani kau memakiku lagi dan kau akan berakhir penuh luka keluar dari tempat ini." Jimin mengerang rendah mencoba menahan emosi dan melonggarkan cengkraman pada leher Yoongi yang kini memiliki bekas merah melingkarinya. Yoongi mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya yang sempat tercekat dan terbatuk._

 _"KAU MENJIJIKKAN DASAR BRENGSEK!" Bukannya bungkam. Min Yoongi meneriaki Jimin._

 _"GRRRRR...KUBILANG DIAM!" PLAKK... PLAKK... PLAKKK... Jimin menampar berkali-kali wajah Yoongi hingga ruam ungu mulai nampak di pipi mulus itu._

 _Sekali sentak Jimin melepas celana Yoongi. "Kau ingi tahu bagaimana aku menyetubuhi para jalang itu?" Jimin tersenyum remeh dan menyentakkan miliknya ke dalam Yoongi tanpa penetrasi terlebih dahulu menimbulkan pekikan kesakitan dari Yoongi._

 _"ARRRGGGHHHH.. SAKIT.. DASAR KAU NAMJA BRENGSEK. AH..."_

 _Jimin menghentakkan pinggulnya tanpa peduli teriakan namja di bawahnya yang sedari tadi tengah kesakitan. Bahkan kini badan namja di bawahnya sudah penuh dengan bekas-bekas gigitan dan ruam-ruam keunguan lebam. Jimin benar-benar sudah hilang kontrol karena emosi._

 _Suara deritan tempat tidur kingsize itu semakin menggema disertai suara erangan dari sang dominan yang sedang menggagahi namja lain yang kini mendesah sembari terisak. Sakit yang ia rasakan saat ini tak setara dengan bagaimana rasa sakit hatinya yang telah hancur oleh seorang Park Jimin. Gerakan sang dominan semakin membabi-buta saat hampir mencapai klimaksnya. Yoongi, namja yang tengah digagahi sudah hampir hilang kesadarannya, matanya menggelap memandang kosong dan benar saja ia pingsan setelah mendapatkan klimaksnya. Ditengah-tengah sisa kesadarannya dia merasakan Jimin yang juga mencapai klimaksnya di dalam dirinya dan membisikkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang seharusnya sudah biasa Yoongi dengar tapi kini terdengar lebih menyakitkan._

 _"Dasar jalang.."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"HAAAAAHHHH...HAH... HAH... HAHH..." Yoongi tersentak bangun dari tidurnya. ' _Kenapa harus mimpi itu lagi._ ' Batin Yoongi sembari memeluk lututnya mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Cara yang selalu ia lakukan saat ia bermimpi kenangan pahit tentang seorang Park Jimin.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja tengah termenung di apartemennya. Park Jimin, seorang CEO muda duduk di ruang tamu apartemennya dengan wajah kusut, rambut berantakan karena dia mengacak-acaknya sendiri, dan ditemani sebotol whiski di tangannya.

 _'Eomma?'_

 _'Apa maksudnya? Tapi dia memeluk Yoongi dan memanggilnya Eomma.'_

 _'Yoongi punya anak?'_

 _'Yoongi seorang eomma?'_

 _'Yoongi sudah menikah? Tapi Namjoon-hyung tidak bilang apa-apa.'_

"AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..."

Jimin menjambak surainya frustasi dan melempar botol whiski-nya ke arah tvnya dan menghancurkannya tentu saja. Dia sedang mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia susah payah menemukan Yoongi sejak dia kelas 2 SMA. Heran Yoongi yang saat itu tiba-tiba menghilang selama seminggu setelah itu mendapat kabar bahwa Yoongi pindah sekolah. Dan seolah di telan bumi, Yoongi menghilang tanpa jejak. Bahkan Jimin tak pernah berhenti berusaha sepuluh tahun setelah itu.

Jimin tau mungkin saja itu salahnya. Hari itu dia menyetubuhi Yoongi dengan sangat kasar dan tidak pantas. Bahkan jalang-jalangnya pun tak pernah ia perlakukan sekasar itu. Hari itu Jimin sangat marah dengan Yoongi yang tiba-tiba berteriak-teriak dan menganggap Jimin orang brengsek yang hanya memakai Yoongi sebagai alat pemuas nafsunya.

Hari itu.. Jimin ingin melamar Yoongi. Meminta maaf atas apa yang ia lakukan karna ia tak tahu bagaimana bisa mendekati Yoongi lagi. Dulu dia adalah seorang namja brengsek dan seorang _sadistic_ saat di ranjang. Dia sebenarnya tak ingin membuat Yoongi sakit saat di dekatnya dan melampiaskannya ke jalang-jalang di klub yang kadang kelewat murahan menurut Jimin. Betapa senangnya Jimin saat dia tahu orang yang ia cintai mendekatinya lagi dan ternyata seorang masokis. Bagaimana Jimin tahu? _Heol_.. dia _sadistic_ berpengalaman yang bisa membedakan seorang suka 'disiksa' atau tidak saat di ranjang. Bahkan Yoongi pun tak tau kalau dia adalah seorang masokis.

Namjoon adalah sunbae Jimin saat di perkuliahan. Lalu mereka bertemu lagi beberapa waktu yang lalu saat Jimin sedang mengurus bisnisnya di Tokyo. Lalu Jimin mampir ke rumah Namjoon beberapa hari yang lalu untuk mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahan Seokjin dan Namjoon yang tak bisa ia hadiri sembari membawa sepasang jam tangan Rolex dan sebuah PSVita untuk Jungkook. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat foto seorang Min Yoongi. Jimin bertanya pada Namjoon siapa di foto itu. Memastikan. Namjoon berkata bahwa itu adalah sahabat Seokjin saat kuliah. Setelah itu Jimin meminta alamat Yoongi dengan dalih Yoongi adalah sunbaenya dan sudah lama sekali ia tak bertemu dengannya. Tapi Namjoon tak menyebutkan Yoongi menikah.

"Aku harus bertemu Namjoon-hyung." Jimin berdiri lalu menyambar kunci mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Trus Jimin mati..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ahahahaha bercanda kok XD**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sudah update ya... Maaf ya.. ini makin gaje...**_

 _ **Thank you buat semuanyaaa... Yang udah ngereview, ngefollow, ngefav, ngebaca... Yang udah review jangan capek buat mereview yah.. ahaha**_

 _ **Buat yang belum review monggo direview sedikit2..**_

 _ **Review kalian sangat menyenangkan untuk dibaca ,**_

 _ **Nanti di update lagi kok.. not today tapi ya..**_

 _ **Trus trus semalam BTS ngeluarin Short Movie gitu... dah nengok belum? Emphi ganteng banget di lukisannya.. trus Kuki ngeliatin lukisan itu dengan wajahnya yang terlihat kesakitan.. trus aku senang .. feelnya kek Kuki ditinggalin sama Tae gitu.. trus ngerasa itu sayap Tae yang ada di punggung Kuki... Hohohoho**_

 _ **Sekian dulu.. tak tau mau nulis apa sebenernya.. ahhaha**_

 _ **Paipai...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_"Dasar jalang.."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"HAAAAAHHHH...HAH... HAH... HAHH..." Yoongi tersentak bangun dari tidurnya. ' _Kenapa harus mimpi itu lagi._ ' Batin Yoongi sembari memeluk lututnya mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Cara yang selalu ia lakukan saat ia bermimpi kenangan pahit tentang seorang Park Jimin.

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang namja tengah termenung di apartemennya. Park Jimin, seorang CEO muda duduk di ruang tamu apartemennya dengan wajah kusut, rambut berantakan karena dia mengacak-acaknya sendiri, dan ditemani sebotol whiski di tangannya.

 _'Eomma?'_

 _'Apa maksudnya? Tapi dia memeluk Yoongi dan memanggilnya Eomma.'_

 _'Yoongi punya anak?'_

 _'Yoongi seorang Eomma?'_

 _'Yoongi sudah menikah? Tapi Namjoon-hyung tidak bilang apa-apa.'_

"AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..."

Jimin menjambak surainya frustasi dan melempar botol whiski-nya ke arah tvnya dan menghancurkannya tentu saja. Dia sedang mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia susah payah menemukan Yoongi sejak dia kelas 2 SMA. Heran Yoongi yang saat itu tiba-tiba menghilang selama seminggu setelah itu mendapat kabar bahwa Yoongi pindah sekolah. Dan seolah di telan bumi, Yoongi menghilang tanpa jejak. Bahkan Jimin tak pernah berhenti berusaha.

Jimin tau mungkin saja itu salahnya. Hari itu dia menyetubuhi Yoongi dengan sangat kasar dan tidak pantas. Bahkan jalang-jalangnya pun tak pernah ia perlakukan sekasar itu. Hari itu Jimin sangat marah dengan Yoongi yang tiba-tiba berteriak-teriak dan menganggap Jimin orang brengsek yang hanya memakai Yoongi sebagai alat pemuas nafsunya.

Hari itu.. Jimin ingin melamar Yoongi. Meminta maaf atas apa yang ia lakukan karna ia tak tahu bagaimana bisa mendekati Yoongi lagi. Dulu dia adalah seorang namja brengsek dan seorang _sadistic_ saat di ranjang. Dia sebenarnya tak ingin membuat Yoongi sakit saat di dekatnya dan melampiaskannya ke jalang-jalang di klub yang kadang kelewat murahan menurut Jimin. Betapa senangnya Jimin saat dia tahu orang yang ia cintai mendekatinya lagi dan ternyata seorang masokis. Bagaimana Jimin tahu? _Heol_.. dia _sadistic_ berpengalaman yang bisa membedakan seorang suka 'disiksa' atau tidak saat di ranjang. Bahkan Yoongi pun tak tau kalau dia adalah seorang masokis.

Namjoon adalah sunbae Jimin saat di perkuliahan. Lalu mereka bertemu lagi beberapa waktu yang lalu saat Jimin sedang mengurus bisnisnya di Tokyo. Lalu Jimin mampir ke rumah Namjoon beberapa hari yang lalu untuk mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahan Seokjin dan Namjoon yang tak bisa ia hadiri sembari membawa sepasang jam tangan Rolex dan sebuah PSVita untuk Jungkook. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat foto seorang Min Yoongi. Jimin bertanya pada Namjoon siapa di foto itu. Memastikan. Namjoon berkata bahwa itu adalah sahabat Seokjin saat kuliah. Setelah itu Jimin meminta alamat Yoongi dengan dalih Yoongi adalah sunbaenya dan sudah lama sekali ia tak bertemu dengannya. Tapi Namjoon tak menyebutkan Yoongi menikah.

"Aku harus bertemu Namjoon-hyung." Jimin berdiri lalu menyambar kunci mobilnya.

.

.

.

Hari sudah sore. Mobil Ferari merah terparkir di parkiran sebuah apartemen mewah tak jauh dari apartemen Yoongi. Seorang namja turun dengan tergesa-gesa. Menaiki lift. Menuju pintu apartemen yang sedari tadi ingin dia jebol pintunya. Tapi ia tau ia harus sopan. Dia memencet bel.

Seseorang membukakan pintu dan-

"WOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" orang yang membukakan pintu berteriak dan yang di depan pintu ikut berteriak.

Deru langkah terdengar dari arah dalam rumah. Tiga orang berwajah panik menampakkan diri.

"Ada apa Tae-yah?" suara manis yang panik.

"Hah.. apa ada rampok?" suara namja berat yang panik.

"Taetae-hyungieh.. kau tak apa?" suara kelinci manis yang panik.

Namja yang membuka pintu yang ternyata adalah Taehyung hanya tersenyum menggaruk lehernya yang tak gatal, " _Aniya.._ Aku hanya kaget."

 _Pukkk._. kepala Taehyung di tepuk sayang oleh Seokjin dan Kuki.

Namja yang sedang bertamu masih terpaku di depan pintu. Sebenarnya dia kaget dengan apa yang barusan terjadi. Yang membuat lebih kaget bukan karna teriakan dari seorang alien tapi bocah yang tadi memanggil Yoongi dengan sebutan _Eomma_ membukakan pintu rumah Kim Namjoon.

"Eh... Jimin?" Namjoon menyadari lebih dulu ada orang yang tengah berdiri bengong di depan unit apartemennya. "Ada apa?"

"Siapa yeobo?" Seokjin bertanya menatap bingung suaminya.

"Park Jimin." Namjoon menjawab singkat lalu beralih ke Jimin lagi, "Ayo masuk."

Jimin hanya tersenyum canggung melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan harus menahan rasa canggung dari pandangan tajam Taehyung yang cengengesan memeluk Jungkook.

"Oh... Chimchim.. sudah lama sekali... Kau harus ikut makan dengan kami."

"Tidak usah Seokjin-hyung. Aku hanya sebentar." Jimin mencoba menolak.

"Kau tak suka masakanku heum?"

"Tidak.. bukan itu.. aku hanya merasa kalian ada tamu jadi tak enak." Kata Jimin yang sekarang sudah di dapur sembari melirik ruang tengah milik Namjoon.

"Oh itu? Itu calon menantuku.. hihihihi.. lucu bukan?"

"Ap-apa?" mata Jimin membulat kaget.

"Tae-yah... Kookie.. Yeobo... makanan sudah siap.." Seokjin memanggil keluarganya dan Jimin pun ikut duduk dengan terpaksa.

.

.

.

Meja makan keluarga Kim itu ricuh dengan obrolan ngalor ngidul tak jelas seperti biasanya.

"Ajusshi... kenapa main ke sini? Mengikuti Taetae ya?" Pertanyaan Taehyung sontak membuat perhatian ke arah Jimin dan Taehyung yang duduk bersebelahan.

"Tae kenal dengan Jimin-ajusshi?" tanya Seokjin. Jimin hanya bisa diam membatu.

Taehyung mengangguk menyuap Paellea-nya dan berkata dengan polosnya, "Iya.. siang tadi Ajusshi ke rumah dan mau memperkosa _Eomma_." Katanya sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Oh.. tadi dia mau memperkosa Yoon- APAAAAA?" Seokjin terkejut.

"BBBBUUUUUUUU" Namjoon menyemburkan air yang sedang ia tenggak.

"Mepelkaos itu apa?" Jungkook bertanya dengan wajah imutnya yang penuh dengan makanan.

Jimin hanya ingin saat itu dia mati terlindas truk saja jika itu mungkin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Maaf updatenya pendek.. Tae tetep.. kek Alien nyasar...**_

 _ **Seperti biasanya.. thank you semua.. doakan cepat update ya ,**_

 _ **Silahkan me-review ria reader-nim. Aku cinta kalian semuaaaaaaaaaaaa :***_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

.

"Mepelkaos itu apa?" Jungkook bertanya dengan wajah imutnya yang penuh dengan makanan.

Jimin hanya ingin saat itu dia mati terlindas truk saja jika itu mungkin.

Hening...

Seokjin beranjak dan menarik Jimin ke ruang kerja Namjoon diikuti Namjoon dari belakang. Jimin hanya menurut dengan kerigat dingin yang mulai mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya. Meninggalkan Jungkook dan Taehyung yang menghabiskan makanan di atas meja makan.

Di dalam ruangan ukuran 4x5m itu Jimin sedang duduk diinterogasi oleh Seokjin. Pasalnya Seokjin ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Lalu dengan terpaksa Jimin menjelaskan semuanya tentang hubungan dirinya dan Yoongi. Seokjin dan Namjoon menghela nafas lelah.

"Astaga Chim. Jadi yang kau bilang belahan hatimu yang menghilang itu Yoongi?"

Jimin hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Namjoon.

"Tapi kau memang brengsek Park Jimin. Kau gila. Bahkan anak Yoongi sampai melihatmu mau memperkosanya. Jika aku tak ingat kau sahabat Namjoon sudah kucincang kau sedari tadi." Seokjin berdecih kesal.

Hening.

"Anak.." Jimin bergumam membuat dahi Namjoon dan istrinya berkerut. "Yoongi menikah? Punya anak? Ouch." Kepala Jimin di pukul.

"Tentu saja dia punya anak. Tak lihat calon menantuku? Tapi Yoongi tak menikah dan aku baru tahu juga 3 tahun yang lalu kalau Yoongi punya anak."

 _TOK..TOK..._

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Sebuah kepala muncul dari balik pintu.

"Ajusshi.. kalau mau mendapatkan _Eomma_ , Tae kasih saran. Sekarang pergi ke Tokyo Tower. _Eomma_ sedang di sana kalau sedang galau. Tadi Tae menelpon tapi tak diangkat, berarti _Eomma_ sedang galau. Bawa cheesecake dengan cincin. Juga boneka Kumamon kalau bisa yang besar. Lamar _Eomma_ lalu bilang tidak akan memperkosa _Eomma_ lagi." Astaga sedari tadi Jimin seperti tukang perkosa yang sedang diadili.

Yang di dalam ruangan sama-sama mengerutkan kening dengan ucapan tiba-tiba dari namja yang masih sekolah itu.

"Kau tak marah padaku?" Jimin bertanya dengan wajah bingung.

"Tidak. Eh... marah sih.. tp sudahlah.. Cepat pergi temui _Eomma_. Kurasa _Eomma_ bisa lompat dari sana kalau Ajusshi tak segera menyusul. Aku tak bisa ke sana sekarang karena sudah ada orang lain untuk _Eomma_." Cengiran kotak itu entah mengapa membuat hati Jimin merasa teduh.

"Tapi.. kenapa–?" Jimin masih bingung.

"Hyungie..." Jungkook masuk memeluk Taehyung dari belakang dan dibalas Taehyung mengelus tangan Jungkook dengan sayang.. "Kookie mengantuk. Ayo tidur." Suara manja itu membuat kedua orang tuanya merasa iri kenapaa Jungkook merajuk pada Taehyung dan bukan mereka. Oke skip.

"Karena aku tak ingin marah pada orang yang menyebabkan aku bisa lahir ke dunia dan bertemu dengan Kookie" Taehyung berbalik lalu mengangkat Jungkook ala bridal style dan melenggang keluar menuju kamar Jungkook, "Baiklah Bunny.. kajja..."

Ruangan terasa begitu hening.

Suara pintu kamar Jungkook terdengar sudah di tutup. Tiga manusia yang ada di dalam sebuah ruangan lain itu memproses apa yang baru dikatakan remaja umur belasan itu. Apa maksudnya? Jimin menyebabkan Taehyung lahir ke dunia? Tunggu.

"Hyung berapa umur Taehyung?" Jimin bertanya entah pada siapa.

"15." Jawab Namjoon santai yang mulai menyadari apa sebenarnya yang terjadi.

"OH.. ASTAGA.. Aku mau ke dokter jantung besok. Terlalu banyak kejutan malam ini." Seokjin keluar dari kamar. Suaminya hanya memutar bola matanya jengah juga dengan tingkah istrinya yang terkadang berlebihan.

"Aku akan mendapatkan Yoongi kembali dan juga Taehyung." Jimin berucap mendapat tepukan di bahunya dari Namjoon.

 ** _Ini harusnya nyambung di chapter kemarin tapi ternyata aku kurang teliti pas posting :"D_**

 ** _Maapkan..._**

 ** _Oke mari kita lanjutkan.._**

Seorang namja tengah diam di atas Menara Tokyo memandang gemerlapnya ibukota Jepang dari ketinggian yg cukup menenangkan. Dia sedang menenangkan diri dari semua hal yang ia alami hari ini.

 _Eomma sarangee~~ Eomma sarange~~_

Bunyi ringtone yang menggema itu hanya ia diamkan saja.. tak perlu mencari tahu siapa yg menelponnya. Pasti anaknya yang seperti alien itu yg menelpon.

Dia mengabaikan telpon itu, dia hanya ingin sendiri dan pasti anaknya juga tahu hal itu. Tenang saja dia tak akan bunuh diri. Dia hanya butuh sendiri.

Matanya memandang lurus kosong ke gemerlap lampu. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Dia ingin melupakan segala sesuatu tentang Park Jimin.

Dan sepertinya keinginannya tak akan berjalan sesuai keinginannya.

 _puk puk puk_

Namja itu berjengit kaget saat merasakan tepukan di pundaknya. Reflek ia menoleh dan seketika itu pula ia membulatkan matanya. Ia melihat sosok yg sangat tidak ingin ia lihat lagi. Sosok yg ingin ia lupakan. Sosok yg begitu sangat ia benci tapi tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia masih sangat mencintai sosok ini. Park Jimin.

"Hyung..." Suara yg ia begitu rindukan, "maafakan aku. Ijinkan aku menjelaskan segalanya."

Namja itu mendorong yang lebih muda dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju arah lift. Tapi tangan seorang Park Jimin lebih cepat menangkap tangan seorang Min Yoongi.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek!!" Suara Yoongi memekik dengan kencangnya. Beruntungnya ini sudah hampir jam tutup jadi hanya ada mereka di sana.

"Tidak sebelum kau mau mendengarkan aku." Jimin menarik tubuh mungil itu dan mendekapnya erat.

Yoongi memberontak dalam dekapan dada bidang yang sebenarnya ia rindukan. "Lepaskan aku. Brengsek. Bajingan... Lepaskan." Ia terus memukul dada orang yang memeluknya, berteriak dan mengumpat menutupi debaran jantung dan rasa sakit ingin menangis karena dia mengingat bagaimana rasanya dipeluk oleh namja yg menghancurkan hatinya belasan tahun yang lalu.

Yoongi masih terus meronta. "Kau menjijikkan, dasar breng-" "Aku mencintaimu." umpatan Yoongi dipotong begitu saja dan semua gerakan Yoongi terhenti saat itu juga.

Hening beberapa saat. "Min Yoongi. Aku mencintaimu." Dekapan itu semakin erat, namja yg dipeluk hanyaa terdiam. "Min Yoongi. Menikahlah denganku."

Tak ada jawaban dari namja yg sedang dupeluk. Ia hanya terdiam. Hening. Sampai... "Hiks...hiks..."

Jimin mengerutkan dahi, ia melonggarkan pelukannya dan mengangkat dagu hyung manisnya yang sedang terisak. Mengusap air mata yang meleleh dari manik hitam yang menuruni wajah manis itu. Mengelus lembut kedua pipi tembam dan mulus itu. Mendekatkan wajahnya lalu menempelkan dua belah bibir mereka. Hanya menempel dengan lembut, penuh cinta tanpa nafsu.

"Dengarkan aku My Sugar.." Panggilan manis itu membuat Yoongi bungkam fan menundukkan kepalanya berpikir apa Jimin sedang memanggilnya. "Hei lihat aku." Jimin mengangkat dagu yg lebih tua mempertemukan kedua pasang netra mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu bahkan sejak kita bertemu pertama kali saat masih balita. Kau yg selalu ada bersamaku. Kau yang selalu ada di sisiku. Kau yang selalu begitu berharga untukku.

Aku memang bodoh dengan terus menyakitimu saat kita masuk SMA. Saat itu aku takut kau akan tersakiti karna keinginanku untuk menjamahmu. Aku berusaha menjauhkan diriku. Tapi saat kau datang semua pertahananku runtuh. Bahkan aku memperlakukanmu tak layak.

Aku memperlakukanmu lebih buruk dari jalang di luar sana. Aku menyetubuhimu seperti orang gila. Karna ya... saat itu aku memang tergila-gila padamu hingga saat ini. Dulu aku ingin kau membenciku tapi ternyata kau mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu.

Saat malam terakhir aku melakukan...itu-"

"Jim..." Yoongi memotong penjelasan panjang Jimin. "Jangan bahas itu.. aku ingin melupakannya."

Jimin meraih kedua tangan Yoongi meremasnya dan mengecup tangan itu. "Kumohon ijinkan aku menceritakan semuanya. Saat itu di hotel aku ingin melamarmu.Tapi kau murka dan memberiku sumpah serapah dan aku melakukan itu. Maafkan aku dan egoku dulu. Kumohon. Biarkan aku memperbaiki semuanya."

Yoongi terdiam masih memproses ingatan-ingatan saat itu. Dia saat memang melihat kelopak2 bunga di atas kasur, botol wine dan gelas juga ada sajian makanan di meja juga cake kesukaannya. Tapi saat itu dia tak menyadarinya.

"Aku ingin menjadi sosok suami yg mencintaimu dan aku ingin menjadi sosok ayah untuk Taehyung walau mungkin sudah terlambat." Jimin mengecup pucuk kepala Yoongi dengan penuh sayang dan mendekap Yoongi dengan erat.

"Bodoh..." Gumam Yoongi pelan yang menghasilkan kekehan pria yang memeluknya. "Aku memang bodoh sayang. Ijinkan orang bodoh ini untuk memperbaiki semuanya."

Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya dalam dekapan Jimin. Jimin tersenyum lebar mendengar itu. Lalu ia menarik tangan Yoongi mengajaknya ke dalam lift. Membawanya menuju mobilnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan merela hanya diam. Menikmati momen kebersamaan mereka, Jimin yang menggenggam lembut tangan Yoongi sembari sesekali meremas tangan itu. Yoongi yang mulai berharap bahwa semua ini bukan mimpi dan ia berharap Jimin benar-benar mencintainya. Jika ini mimpi, ia tak ingin terbangun.

Kini mereka tiba di sebuah hotel mewah yang tentu saja sudah di pesan sebelumnya. Yoongi mengerutkan kening bersiap membuka mulutnya untuk menyumpah serapahi Jimin.

Belum sempat Yoongi membuka mulut, mulutnya sudah dibekap terlebih dulu oleh bibir yang lebih muda. Melumatnya dengan perlahan.

"Kumohon jangan katakan apapun."

 ** _tbc_**

 ** _Lalu aku akhirnya update :"D_**

 ** _Maapkan ini aku mager ngetik di hape.. laptop saya error... Tolong berikan diri ini semangat buat melanjutkan cerita ini.._**

 ** _kritik dan saran sangat2 diterima dan kubutuhkan sekali.._**

 ** _thanks buat yg memberikan review.. kalian terbaik... membuatku semangat menulis lagi..._**

 ** _Dan terimakasih buat yg sudah mau mampir membaca ff ff gaje diri ini.._**

 ** _Lanjut gak ya?? galau kapan bisa selesai nulisnya :'D_**

 ** _Luv you all *_**


	5. Chapter 5

"Kumohon jangan katakan apapun." Jimin memandang Yoongi dengan mata memohon seperti anjing yang minta dipungut. Yoongi yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menurutinya. Toh Jimin sepertinya memang sudah berubah.

Jimin turun dari mobilnya menuju pintu Yoongi, membukakannya dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Ayo chagi." Senyum Jimin mengembang hingga mata sipitnya menghilang.

"Aku bukan chagimu." Yoongi mendengus sebal dan tetap meraih tangan Jimin. Jimin hanya terkekeh.

Mereka menaiki lift menuju lantai 20. Langkah kaki Jimin menuntun Yoongi melewati lorong hotel menuju ujung lorong. Membuat Yoongi gelisah, ia masih takut sebenarnya. Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar, Jimin menutup mata Yoongi. Membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Yoongi ketakutan. "Kau akan menikmatinya baby." Seketika badan Yoongi membeku, mengingat kenangan masa lalu. Ia merutuki dirinya kenapa ia mau saja dibawa ke hotel oleh Jimin.

Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar, diarahkan oleh Jimin yg menutup matanya. Yoongi begitu gelisah, ia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Ia terus mengumpati dirinya karna mengikuti Jimin ke sini. Saking sibuknya mengumpat sampai tak sadar pria dibelakangnya sedang tersenyum bahagia.

Jimin perlahan membuka tangannya yang menutupi mata Yoongi. Yoongi mengerjab beberapa kali menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retinanya. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan tangannya menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

"This is for you my sugar." Jimin memeluk Yoongi dari belakang. Meletakkan dagunya di pundak Yoongi dan menghirup aroma yang begitu ia rindukan. Yang dipeluk hanya memandang haru apa yang dihadapannya. Meja berlapis kain putih sederhana. Di atasnya ada sebuah buket buka Lily, dua gelas wine, dan cheese cake kesukaannya.

Jimin menuntun Yoongi untu duduk di meja itu. Ia menuangkan wine dan memotong cheese cake untuk Yoongi. Yoongi yang lapar melahap kuenya dengan senang. Jimin yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum gemas. Bahkan Yoongi sudah menghabiskan tiga slice kue keju kesukaannya itu dalam diam dengan rona bahagia di wajah manisnya melupakan eksistensi seorang yang tengah memandangnya tanpa berkedip.

Merasa diperhatikan, Yoongi melirikkan matanya ke arah depan, disuguhi pemandangan namja yang terus menatapnya dan tersenyum indah. "Kau bisa memakan semua ini pelan-pelan my sugar. Setidaknya kita bisa mengobrol." Yoongi menghentikan suapannya dan memandang Jimin. Ia mengelap mulutnya lalu mempersilahkan Jimin berbicara lagi.

"Aku ingin kau kembali padaku. Bisakah aku setidaknya berharap kau masih menyimpan hatimu untukku??"

Yoongi mematung. Terdiam. Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau sebenarnya Yoongi masi mencintai Jimin. Alasan ia tak pernah berkencan adalah ia yang masih tak bisa menerima namja lain. Trauma? Mungkin. Tapi saat Jimin menyentuhnya dan dihadapannya ia merasa nyaman dan tak takut.

"Sugar?" Lirih Jimin

Panggilan itu menarik Yoongi kembali dr lamunannya. Yoongi menatap Jimin penuh arti. Jimin berdiri mendekati kursi Yoongi lalu berlutut. Ia merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan kotak beludru bermotif Kumamon. (why kumamon thor?? Whaaaaiii??)

Yoongi meneteskan air matanya melihat isi kotak beludru itu. Sebuah cincin berwarna hitam beraksen perak di tengahnya. Begitu indah untuk Yoongi. "Will you let me come into yourlife??" Lirih Jimin.

Jimin menarik jemari Yoongi sembari berucap, "Mengisi hari-harimu. Mengisi hari-hari yang telah aku lewatkan. Membahagiakan dan menjagamu juga Taehyung, anak kita." Jimin menelisipkan jari manis Yoongi ke dalam ring titanium hitam itu. Tak ada perlawanan. Yoongi menerima cincin itu. Ia terlalu bahagia saat Yoongi menyebut nama Taehyung sebagai anak mereka berdua. Jimin memeluk Yoongi erat seperti takut ia akan menghilang.

"Jim..." Bisik Yoongi dibalas dengan gumaman dr Jimin. "Sesak... Dan aku mau menghabiskan cheesecake milikku." Lanjutnya sambil menekankan kata 'milikku'. Jimin terkekeh gemas dan menjauhkan badannya dari kekasihnya. Ah bukan. Calon pendamping hidupnya.

Jimin mendudukkan dirinya kembali ke kursinya. Dia melihat Yoongi yang lahap memakan kuenya. Jimin tersenyum akan menyuapkan kue ke dalam mulutnya sembari berkata, "Kita sepasang kekasih kan??" Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi kapan kita menikah?" Tanya Jimin dengan riang.

"Siapa bilang kita akan menikah!!!??"

Tbc

Tapi boong cih...

"Siapa bilang kita akan menikah!!!?" Ucapan datar Yoongi sukses membuat Jimin menghentikan suapannya tepat di depan mulutnya.

"Maksudmu??" Jimin menatap horror kekasihnya.

"Taehyung." Jawab Yoongi ragu.

"Taehyung kenapa??" Jimin semakin bingung.

"Taehyung tak mau aku menikah lagi."

"APAAAA???? Tidak tidak tidak... Eomma punyaku. Eomma tak boleh menikah walau dengan Appaku yang bantet ini." Teriak Taehyung histeris lalu memeluk sang eomma dengan posesif.

Jimin hanya bisa menahan rasa kesalnya. 'Apa barusan bocah ini bilang? Bantet?? Dasar anak durhaka.' Kalau Jimin tak ingat kata-kata Yoongi kalau Taehyung sangat protektif soal penikahan Yoongi sebelum masuk rumah, sudah ia bejek2 jadi rujak cingur anaknya ini.

Sekarang mereka ada di kediaman Namjoon. Kenapa? Karna Taehyung kan ada di sana menginap semalam.

"Tae..." Yoongi mengelus sayang punggung anaknya yg lebih tinggi darinya(pfftt).

"Noo... Tidak... Andwe... Eomma... Punya... Taetae..." Jawab Taehyung kesal.

"Tapi Tae... Jimin hanya..." Yoongi memandang wajah anaknya yg masih memeluknya.

"Eomma boleh berpacaran dengan Appa... Tp tidak dengan menikah sekarang... Dan itu final." Jawab Taehyung final, dia melirik cincin yang melingkar indah di jari sang Eomma dan tersenyum tipis.

Jimin hanya diam saja duduk di tempatnya menikmati pemandangan kedua orang yg berarti dalam hidupnya itu.

"Appa... Hei... APPAAAAA!!!!!" Jimin terlonjak dengan teriakan Taehyung. Dia masih tak terbiasa dipanggil Appa.

"Ya... Knp Tae??" Jawabnya mencoba datar.

"Mau pulang." Jawab Tarhyung polos dengan cengirannya.

Jimin hanya mengangguk dan mengajak mereka pulang setelah pamitan dengan keluarga Namjoon.

'Anak ini aneh sekali. Tadi merengek2 kesal lalu tiba-tiba mengajak pulang seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.' batin Jimin.

Di dalam mobil hanya ada suara Taehyung yg terus mengoceh ini itu anu tentang hidupnya kepada Jimin. Agar Jimin mengenalnya katanya.

Sudah sebulan Jimin berpacaran dengan Yoongi. Mengantar jemput Yoongi saat bekerta atau hanya sekedar main ke rumah untuk mengobrol dengan Taehyung.

Taehyung masih tak mau menerima jika disinggung Eommanya akan menikah. Dia bilang dia menerima Jimin sebagai Appanya tp tidak dengan Yoongi menikah lagi. Aneh memang ini bocah satu. Dulu Yoongi ngidam UFO kayaknya. Tak hanya tidak setuju pernikahan Eommanya, Taehyung juga sering sekali menggagalkan acara "Mari Bercinta" milik Yoongi dan Jimin. Well itu tak sengaja karena Taehyung sering di rumah dan dia kencan dengan Jungkook pun di rumah.

Hari ini Jimin pagi-pagi sekali sudah berada di depan pintu apartemen Yoongi. Dia memasukkan password apartemen itu dan melenggang ke dapur karna bau masakan yang enak.

"Pagi sayang... Chu~" Jimin memeluk Yoongi dari belakang dan mengecup pipinya.

"Yakkk... Kau mengagetkanku. Tumben pagi-pagi sudah di sini?"

"Kan aku mau mengantar Uri Taetae ke acara study wisatanya." Ucapnya dengan wajah imut memuakkan menurut Yoongi. Yoongi memicingkan matanya curiga. Ayah anaknya ini suka mencurigakan memang.

"Sugar.." Jimin membisik dengan suara beratnya. Membalikkan badan Yoongi, merapatkan tubuh keduanya. Jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat.. begitu dekan hanya berjarak 10 cm.

9 cm..

8 cm..

7 cm..

6 cm..

5 cm..

4 cm..

3 cm..

2 cm..

"Lhoh... Appa sudah di sini?" Suara berat itu mengagetkan dua sejoli yang hampir berciuman. "Akkhhh..." Yoongi mendorong Jimin hingga membentur meja makan di belakangnya. Ia melanjutkan masaknya seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Appa pinggangnya knp?" Tanya Taehyung yg bingung kenapa Appanya memegangi pinggangnya.

"Encok." Jawab Jimin sensi.

"Ahahahahhaa Appa... Appa... Sudah tua makanya hati-hati." Cibir Taehyung sambil tertawa bahagia.

Jimin hanya mendelik kesal dan duduk di meja makan. "Anak kurang ajar." Umpatnya kesal yang mendapat tatapan mematikan dari Yoongi dan tawa mengejek dari anaknya.

"Kau berangkat jam berapa Tae??" Tanya Jimin sembari menyuapkan nasi goreng kimchi buatan Yoongi.

"Nanti jam 10."

"Oh.." Jimin menengok Rolex yang melingkar ditangannya. "Masih jam 8.45 pagi. Perjalanan ke Bandara hanya 45 menit. Pesawatmu jam berapa?"

"Jam 10." Jawab Taehyung santai.

Jimin hanya ber-"oh" ria. Yoongi menghentikan suapannya.

1 detik

2 detik

"MWOOOOO????" Jimin dan Yoongi berteriak bersamaan.

"Kalian knp?" Jawab Taehyung santai sambil memakan makanannya.

"Cepat berangkat. Jim... Siapkan mobilnya dan bawa koper Taehyung. Astaga bahkan kita harus check in." Yoongi terlihat panik menyeret Taehyung yang baru makan 3 suap makanannya, alhasil piringnya dibawa Taehyung ke mobil tak lupa segelas susu strawberry di meja ikut dia bawa.

Terjadi keributan di pagi hari itu. Jimin yang berlari menarik koper Taehyung, Yoongi yang memasukkan bekal anaknya asal ke dalam ransel dan Taehyung yg...masih makan -_- (anak kurang ajar emang). Lalu mereka melesat masuk mobil dan menuju bandara dengan kecepatan yang tak main-main.

Sesampainya di Bandara Narita mereka disambut keluarga Namjoon yang sudah berada di lobby bandara. Taehyung memakai ransel dan menarik kopernya dengan santai sedangkan Yoongi mengomel di sebelahnya. Jimin? Sedang parkir mobil.

"Kalian lama sekali. Cepat cek in. Kookie bahkan menunggu Taetae untuk masuk." Itu Seokjin.

"Maaf hyung. Bocah satu ini bilang berangkat jam 10 saat aku tanya kemarin. Untung Jimin datang lebih pagi." Hardik Yoongi kesal. "Sana pergi check in." perintah itu dihadiahi sebuah cengiran kotak anaknya.

"Kookie chagi.. ayo masuk." Taehyung menggandeng Jungkook masuk tanpa pamitan. Well mereka akan keluar lagi setelah check in.

"HHHAAAHHH..." Yoongi membanting tubuhnya di sofa apartemennya. Dia sungguh lelah dengan tingkah anaknya. Hari ini bahkan ia harus rela lari-lari dan memaki sepanjang jalan ke bandara. Taehyung akan study tour ke Swiss dengan Jungkook dan kelas Jungkook. Taehyung jadi pengawas ceritanya. Yoongi minta oleh-oleh coklat dan cheese cake langsung dr Swiss. Coklat?? Iya... Coklat...

Yoongi yang mulai lelah merapatkan matanya dan terlelap dalam hitungan detik. Jimin yang sedari tadi duduk di sebelah Yoongi hanya tersenyum melihat pujaannya kelelahan. Bahkan mereka belum sempat makan siang.

"Sugar. Kenapa kau manis sekali." Bisik Jimin lembut sembari menggendong Yoongi ke kamarnya untuk merebahkannya dan ikut berbaring bersama menjemput mimpi. "Padahal aku ingin lanjut yang tadi pagi." Kata Jimin sembari mengecup kening kesayangannya dan ikut terlelap.

Tbc beneran..

Gapake anu dlu ya... Mau nyantai bentar...

Masih adakah yg menanti ini update??

Hehe maaf ya baru lanjut yg ini... Antri satu-satu updatenya... **_Sama maaf klau bahasa sama alrnya jd rada kacau :"_**

Last... Silahkan Review atau komen.. atau maki say jyga gpp *

Thank you semua *


End file.
